When you follow Nargle trails
by stroke33games
Summary: Luna Lovegood follows a bunch of paw prints in to a cave where she finds a giant crystal pillar with a figure inside. Her seer abilities tell her that the way to help her friend Harry is inside of the pillar so she touches it and unleashes the thing within… Contains a OP character/meant not be completely serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Some of the things that happen in this story won't be fully connectable with the Harry Potter verse as I will be making some mistakes from time to time, but I will try to keep the information as good as possible. This story will contain an OC his is powerful, but will mostly try to have fun and adventure as he moves through the world.

 **-Story summary-**

Luna Lovegood follows a bunch of paw prints in to a cave where she finds a giant crystal pillar with a figure inside. Her seer abilities tell her that the way to help her friend Harry is inside of the pillar so she touches it and unleashes the thing within…

-Story start-

 **Ch.1 Meet Brian**

As the light fades away and Luna opens her eyes again she notices a person sitting in a chair where the crystal pillar used to be. She looked closely to check his features and noticed that he is quit old if the beard and grey hair have anything to say about it. His clothes were the standard Hogwarts robes with a black pants and sweater beneath it.

The strangest thing was the fact that he was holding a blue cylinder in his hands with the text red bull on it. Next to him was a table with a bag of chips and a few more of those blue cylinders. He looked frozen still as his arm suddenly started to move and he put the cylinder thing to his mouth and she could hear him drink something from inside it.

The man opened one eye and looked at the blond girl that stood across him as he put up his right arm and held one finger up. Luna cocked he head to right with a small smile as he waited for him to finish whatever he was doing. She guessed his must have been stuck for a long time looking at the length of his beard.

The man removed the cylinder from his lips as he sighed and put it on the table next to him and he looked her in the eyes. "Hello there." He waved at her with a smile as he tried to stand, but fell back in his chair with a frown. "My name is Brian, what's yours?"

She looked at him a serene smile as he walked closer to him and took one of the triangle shaped crisps in to her mouth and chewed it. "My name is Luna…Luna Lovegood." She looked him in the eyes and tried to see if her seer abilities could tell her anything about him. "You are…unknown…I can't see you in the future or past." She said as he eyes glazed over slightly and he looked at her amused.

"So you have seer abilities…been awhile since I've seen one of those around." Brian said as he finally had the strength to move out of his chair and took a look around. He wanted to take set a step forward but then he noticed his beard. He grabbed it with his hand and held it up. "No…this just can't do…let's see."

He walked around the 14 year old girl and took a close look at her clothes and tried to determine what time he was in. "Let's see it's the year…1994?" She nodded as he went and he stood in front of her again as he nodded and started to change his appearance. His beard started to shrink to wear it disappeared and he became smaller, but still a bit taller than Luna by a few centimetres.

His hair became dark and soon was black as he gained a bit more muscle to his bones and his blue piercing eyes looked at her.

Luna watched the man In front of her become younger and younger as he was soon around her age. She smiled as he stood there with a smile of his on his face and he looked at her. "That's better…now for the fun part!" He said with a smile as he walked up to her and grabbed her chin and moved her head up. "I hope you're going to enjoy this." Before she could as what he meant he put his lips to her mouth and kissed her.

She could feel him looking for knowledge of this time period through the kiss as she grabbed the sleeves of his robes. He ended the kiss as small trail of saliva was between them as Luna had even serener smile on her face then usual and a blush. "Ah…you need help with a friend who is in danger."

Still in her daze she nodded and he looked to his right. "Well if I am going to be any kind of help I am going to need my wand." He lifted his arm and pointed it toward the west he opened his hand as waiting for something to arrive in his hand.

 **-Meanwhile a Gringrotts-**

"Did you see that pompous ass of Malfoy walk in here a few day ago like he owned the place?" A goblin said to another as he was counting some coins. "Stupid bloody wizards" Suddenly one of the underground vaults started to shine and the ground started to shake. "What in the name of blood!?" Was the general question at Gringrotts as they thought they were under attack.

Suddenly the giant door of the vault opened and a staff came flying out of it as the door closed quickly again. The staff twirled around a few times showing the big green gem on top it. Suddenly a silent whisper could be heard coming from the staff as the gem lit up. " _Master!_ " Suddenly the staff shot through the cave systems and came up to the main hall as it knocked on the door using the bottom part.

"Hm?" The guard goblin said as he walked to the door and inserted the key to open it. As soon as the door unlocked it blew open and the staff continued its path through the main hall and through the front door. Everyone who saw this didn't know what they just saw as the goblins were freaking out about what happened.

 **-Back with Brian and Luna-**

They saw a blink of green coming at them at great speed as the staff was nearing them as it changed shape to a wand. Brian grabbed it and could feel the familiar connection again. "Hello my friend." He twirled the staff around and thought of a spell he could use. He looked around the outside of the cave and looked up as he pointed his wand up.

Without any vocal acknowledgement he shot a ball of fire from as big as a house in to the sky. "Still works like a charm." He turned back around and looked at Luna with a smile. "Let's see if we can go help that friend of yours." She nodded and smiled and led the way back to Hogwarts.

Brian looked at the magnificent castle as he felt the magic in the air moving around and he spotted the wards surrounding it.

He stepped in front of the wards as Luna turned around as she looked at him with curious eyes as he moved his hand up to touch the ward. Tendrils made of magic started to move towards his hand as he lightly touched the ward. They surrounded his fingers and he pushed a bit of his magic in to his hand that spread in to the wards as the ground shook.

 **-Inside of Hogwarts-**

The castle started to shake as a burst of magic started to move through the hallways and was felt by all wizards and witches that were in the great hall for lunch. Fawkes who was on his perch felt the boost of energy the castle received and started to burn brightly as he suddenly turned in to a young chick. If he could talk he would tell he was now at least a thousand years younger.

The ghost who were in the great hall started to glow a bit brighter as they became more visible and the floating candles lit up even brighter. Some of the students felt a burning sensation on their left forearm as a boy with green eyes had a headache as something foul and black escaped from his forehead.

Everyone watched as the black mist started to rupture with white light coming out of it as Dumbledore sat at the head table with baffled look on his face. Suddenly there was loud feminine screech heard throughout the castle. A hidden room in the castle suddenly overflowed with power as it became bigger and a hidden object shattered with again black mist coming from it.

In the centre of the great hall stood the goblet of fire as it suddenly started to vibrate and shooting out sparks. The whole school could only watch all this strangeness happen as the green eyed boy suddenly had the feeling everything was going to be good for once in his life.

 **-With Brian and Luna-**

"Brian what did you just do?" Luna asked as he stood there with a bright smile on his face and was lightly blushing. "Uhm…I let lady Hogwarts know I was here and inadvertedly gave her an orgasm…" He scratched the back of his head as he said this. Luna shook her head with a smile and continued to head to the great hall with him.

 **-A few minutes later-**

Brian and Luna walked in to the great hall as everyone was still in a light panic as the green eyed boy looked at them and waved. Luna waved back and Brian recalled from her knowledge that he was Harry potter the friend she was talking about. Brian looked across the hall and spotted a bunch of older people sitting at a long table as his vision focused the eldest of them.

Brian felt a probe of some sort trying to enter his mind as he raised an eyebrow and decided to have some fun. He allowed the probe to enter a portion of his mind as he locked it there with no escape and he thought of a couple of dragons that were taking a dump on the probe. It fed back all the info to the old man as he moved out of chair to quickly grab one of the nearby trash bins to throw up his lunch in.

A few people entered the hall as it started to darken around them as Brian felt something charging and he looked towards the cup in the middle of the room. He took a seat next to Luna at her table as everyone was too busy staring at the cup as it rumbled. Brian looked around the hall as he noticed a girl with a strong attraction ability that reminded him of a succubus.

"Ladies and gentlemen it's time to see who is going to compete in the Triwizard tournament! Those chosen will move to the room in the corner to await further instructions." The old man called Dumbledore said. "Our first champion is: Viktor Krum from the Durmstrang institute!" A boy that was sitting at a table with a green serpent flag stood and everyone cheered.

"The next champion: Fleur Delacour from the Beauxbaton academy!" The girl with the allure that Brian saw stood up next and walked towards the room with a wave as the goblet spitted out the next name. "Our third and final champion: Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts!" The hall cheered even louder and Dumbledore was about to congratulate all champions as the goblet spit out another piece of paper.

Dumbledore picked up the paper and stood there wide eyed. "Harry Potter…" Brian watched boy as he looked shocked and scared as he saw the goblet make a magical link with the boy. Brian stood up from his seat quickly and patted Luna's head as he walked towards Harry. Nobody noticed him move as Dumbledore called out Harry's name and he stood behind the boy who stood up ready to defend himself.

Brian turned Harry around and looked him in the eyes as blue met green. "Hello Harry, My name is Brian and I am Luna's friend and I have come to help you!" Brian noticed Dumbledore making his way towards them as he started to leak some of his magical essence to show the line between the Goblet and Harry. Harry was about to say something as Brian put a finger to his lip to silence him.

"Look in my eyes and don't look away, that link there is the manifestation of the magical chain connecting you to the tournament." He grabbed it as Dumbledore stood still watching this unfold with a troubled look on his face and before he could say anything Brian broke the chain.

"Now you're free from the tournament and it's my problem." He said with a smile as he hooked the chain to himself as the paper with Harry's name burned away in Dumbledore's hand and the Goblet ejected a new one.

Everyone looked with shock as Brian took the burden willingly from Harry as Dumbledore stood there still with the piece of paper in his hand as he read it. "Correction…the fourth champion is: Brian." After this…the hall turned in to a shit storm as Brian walked of with a smile and wave towards Luna.

 **-Chapter end-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Brian walked in to the room that all the other champions were in as he looked at them over. The Durmstrang champion looked really cocky and like he owned the place with that smug look on his face. On the couch in the middle of the room sat the Hogwarts champion who looked to be happy to be able to participate in the tournament and it looked like he was trying to impress someone.

And then there was the interesting one of the champions the one who felt like a succubus. The beauxbaton champion Fleur Delacour stood to the side leaning against the wall looking forward as she gave of the same feelings as both the other champions. He really wanted to know what that feeling was she was putting out so he decided to take a literal dive in to her mind.

 **-Inside Fleur's mind-**

Brian landed inside of the middle of a big forest with various trees with knowledge around him as he spotted one with a rainbow like glow. It was giving the same feeling that he felt outside of her as it came out in waves. He walked towards it and touched the base as a large amount of lust flowed through his body and he quickly removed his hand.

"Hmm…not human…no…part human." He looked around and spotted another tree next to It with the words memories on it. He touched the base of it as his mind flooded with memories of her life going as far back as her parents explaining what she was. "Veela…human like race that look like harpies when angered and their claw strikes are poisonous." He assimilated more knowledge as he got a bit miffed at the use of their allure.

"Veela allure used to ensnare human males to do what they want and in the end leave them hanging." He shook his head and walked back towards the rainbow like tree. "Let's change that…shall we." He placed both his hands on to the base of the tree and started to let his magic flow in to it. "I hope you like mating seasons." He said with a smirk as he let the tree go and left her mind.

 **-Back in the room-**

Fleur suddenly opened her eyes as they went wide as she didn't feel her allure anymore and suddenly felt more like a animal as she quickly shook of the feeling. Brian who was back in his own mind continued to walk in to the room as they noticed him enter the room. "What's wrong? Do they want us to come back outside?" Fleur asked as he looked at them and smirked as he leant against the wall and took out an orange book titled "make out tactics universal edition" and promptly ignored them.

To say that Fleur wasn't happy that this little boy was ignoring would be an understatement as she tried to use her allure to control him. She soon figured out that something was very wrong as it wasn't working at all and she started to panic. Brian looked over the book right at her as his smirk was just hidden behind it. "It's not going to work princes I locked your allure and changed it to more animalistic behaviour."

The other two champions in the room looked at the two of them as Fleur was trying to turn Brian in to fire with her glare. "What did you do?!" She yelled as Brian lowered the book with smile and looked her death in the eye. "I saw in your mind what you usually do with your allure and I couldn't let that go on any longer. I gave your "mind" the instruction to only let the allure out when you're in "heat"."

She looked at him with a shocked expression on her face as she started to cry and quickly walked off to the corner of the room and sat against the wall. "Controlling people against their will is wrong on many levels and shouldn't be done at any time or place." As Brian said this and he returned to the book and started to giggle. "Also be glad that it was me who did it…someone else might have gotten it wrong."

The other two males in the room looked at the two of them and then each other and shrugged and continued to wait for the teachers to arrive.

After a few minutes the teachers and two other people entered the room as Dumbledore was escorting Harry with him. Brian looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow as the boy looked at him with sad look on his face. "May I ask what Harry is doing here?" He asked as Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes as Brian wanted to move his hand up and swat them away like flies.

"Well he is entered in to the tournament so he should be here like all the other champions." The old man said with a creepy smile as Brian shook his head. "Harry…repeat after me. I Harry Potter swear on my life and magic, that I am not part of this tournament as there is nothing binding me to it. So mote it be." Before Dumbledore could protest Harry quickly recited the oath Brian said to him as a loud gong sound was heard.

Harry pulled out his wand and did a quick lumos as it glowed brightly and Brian smiled at him. All the teachers looked at Dumbledore with a shocked face as the old man stood there trying to hide his angry expression. "Uhm…you're free to go Harry." He said as Harry waved at Brian and ran off back in the great hall as all the teachers eyes were fixed on Brian who returned to reading his book with giggles coming from him.

Professor McGonagall was going to ask a question as Brian held up one finger without raising his head from the book. After a minute he closed the book and put it back…where ever he got it from and looked at her. "Yes what can I do for you professor?" She looked at him a big miffed that he would ignore her at first as she coughed in her hand. "May I ask who you are?"

Brian nodded and looked at everyone in the room. "My name is Brian…no last name. My hobbies include pranking, having fun, adventure and playing games. My dislikes are people who hurt or use people without a good reason and rapists." He said as the teachers looked at him and nodded and figured that wouldn't get anything else from him, but this wasn't good enough for Dumbledore…so he tried to probe Brian's mind again.

Brian sighed as he felt the probe and entered his mind and readied a cannon. The probe that looked like Dumbledore appeared right in front of it as Brian waved and fired the cannon as it blasted the probe back where it came from. Dumbledore flew backwards in to the wall and fell unconscious as the rest of the teachers took out their wand and looked around at what happened. Brian tried hard not the smile as they searched around quickly led Dumbledore out of the room and to the infirmary.

The other two men who came with them stayed in to the room and explained what was going to happen in the next few days. There would be a wand weighing session to register everyone wand and the first task would be on the 24th of November. They weren't going to get any hints, but Brian caught a random thought of dragons from one of the men.

 **-Great hall after the meeting-**

The whole hall was still filled with all students who were waiting for the champions to return and Brian noticed that Harry was sitting next to a bushy haired girl who was holding his hand. Brian smiled and walk towards Luna and took a seat next to her. She looked at him with a smile as she offered him some of her chocolate pudding.

He took the pudding and started to eat as he snapped his fingers and handed Luna something in both her hands. Luna looked at her hands as it revealed to be a tiny little creature about the size of her palm. It really furry and has pointy ears, but it's most prominent feature was the crumpled horn on the top of its head. Luna looked at the little thing with tears in her eyes as Brian smiled and patted her head.

A few of the students at her table looked at the little animal in the petite girls hands as it hobbled up to her shoulder and nuzzled the side of her face. "His name is Jim." Brian's voice whispered in her ear as she squealed and hugged him tight as Jim just stood there on her shoulder.

 **-That evening-**

After dinner things quieted downs rather quickly as Brian took a stroll to the castle to take a look around. He walked through a hall way as he passed a wall and suddenly felt a pull of magic towards. He stopped and walked up to it and started to touch it as he slowly felt a few tendrils of magic wrap around his fingers like with the wards.

He titled his head as the place wear his hand is turned in to a door knob as a door appeared in front of him and he opened it. He walked in to big room with a floating crystal in the middle of it and looked up at it. It was pure and white and radiated power, warmth and love. "Hello Brian." He heard a soft voice say as he turned around and saw a girl in a kimono with white hair and cute little car ears.

They looked curiously at each other and Brian stepped forward and lifted his hand towards her head and touched one of her ears as she purred. "I know your my image of Hogwarts, but you are really too damn adorable." He said with a smile as he thought of chair and it appeared behind him. He sat down and pulled the girl on his lap and continued patting her as she leaned in to him.

"Look at me now…sitting here with the most powerful sentient piece of magic on my lap...and petting it." She blushed at his praise and looked up him with a cute smile. "That magical portal they found long ago has nothing on you." Her smile became even wider as she leaned even further in to him as she put her arms around his neck.

"I want to bond with you…" She whispered, but he heard her clearly as if she was talking normally. "I want you to become my master…my love." He grabbed her chin and titled her head up to look straight in to each other's eyes. "I Brian accept the bonding of lady Hogwarts to me and will for ever stay bonded to her." A brightly shined around them as the crystal started to grow and become whiter then white.

 **-In the rest of the castle-**

Everyone in the castle felt the change and charge of power as ones more that day a wave of magic moved through the castle. It wasn't a wave of wild magic, but one filled with love and warmth as it passed through all the hallways. The elves in the castle grew stronger from the warmth as they stood together holding hands feeling stronger than before.

In a broom closet somewhere in the castle a couple was kissing as they felt the warmth and love rush over them. "I love you harry." The girl said as she looked at the boys green eyes and he looked at her brown ones. "I love you to Hermione." The wave continued through the halls as it passed through the Ravenclaw section of the school.

Luna laid on her bed playing with Jim as she felt the wave come over her and stayed with her for moment as she thought she felt someone kiss her. She felt a heat between her legs as she enjoyed the sensation and felt her magic grow stronger. She smiled as she hopped out of bed and put Jim on the bed with some treats as she went to the place the wave originated from as she had something to do.

In the headmasters chamber suddenly a bunch of magical artefacts started to shine and expanded as they exploded. The headmaster ducked under his desk as it happened as some of the paintings also started to rip and tear. He could do nothing, but look on as every magical device linked to Harry potter or his own blew up.

-Back with Brian and Lady Hogwarts-

They both looked up and smiled at the crystal that was now almost twice as big as before. Brian felt the connection and could feel everything in the castle as well and felt a familiar magical signature make its way towards the chamber they were in. He lifted the girl from his lap and put her down her feet next to him as she pouted. He patted her head and stood from the seat with his arms wide as she door opened and a blond blur ran in to him.

"Hello Brian…I want you." Luna said with her eyes filled with lust and he only smiled at her.

-Chapter end-


	3. Chapter 3

-Authors notes-

This chapter will contain a lemon so if you are too young to read it then please skip it. It will begin with "Lemon begin" and end with "lemon end".

-Chapter 3-

Brian took a look at what Luna was wearing as she was wearing only her night gown and on bare feet. Her hair was down like usual, but looked more elegant as it shined from the light of the crystal. He sat back down and pulled her on to one of his knees and pulled the white haired girl on the other. "Luna, meet lady Hogwarts." He said with pointing his hand to the other girl on his knee.

Luna looked at the white haired girl and felt the magical power that always protected her from the people who misunderstood her and kept her warm when her clothes were taken by her fellow students. She raised her hand towards the ears on top the girls head and started to pet her and heard the girl purr. "Hello Hogwarts, although I think Neko has a much cuter and better ring to it.

Neko nodded at Luna and looked content as two hands were petting her and making her unknowingly move her butt on Brian his leg. "Hogwarts is bonded to me now Luna, she is going to be one of our loves." Luna smiled and Brian put a hand on her head and looked her in the eyes. "I Brian bond myself to Luna Lovegood as long as I live and breed and will love her always." The petite blond girl looked shocked, but quickly opened her mouth to return the oath. "I Luna Lovegood bond myself to Brian as long as I live breed and will love her always."

Neko watched as a golden light started envelop both her mates and friends as she quickly opened her mouth and completed her own bond. "I lady Hogwarts bond myself to Brian and Luna Lovegood for the rest of time and space and will always love them." The gold light started to surround the three of them as it quickly turned in to bow like on a present.

The crystal above them grew even larger as another wave of pure magic erupted from it and was send through the halls of the castle causing even more havoc. The three looked at each other as they started to kiss each other passionately, it started between Luna and Brian and then Neko and Brian and ended with Neko and Luna. They started to grow bolder as the two girls started to rub themselves all over Brian and he rubbed there bums.

-Lemon begin-

"Brian please…We need you now." Luna said in a husky voice as she rubbed him through his pants and he was using his right hand to rub one of her breast. Neko was in the same predicament, but she was licking the side of Brian's neck who had his eyes closed at the amount of pleasure he was receiving. "Let us finalize the bond and grow in love and strength for eternity." Luna took the lead and move from his knee and pulled him and Neko along to the bed that appeared in the room.

Luna pulled Brian on top of her as they started to kiss each other with vigour again and Brian continued to rub and knead her breasts as Neko started to kiss his neck again. Brian lifted Luna's nightgown over her head and saw that she was only in her knickers. He started to move his hands along the side of her body as it caused the girl to giggle and moan slightly. Next to them Neko was rubbing herself through her clothes.

Brian willed his magic to manifest a projection of himself next to the cat girl as it lifted her skirt and started to lick at her through her panties. She started to moan and lick at Brian's neck even faster and suck on of the pulsing vein. Brian put his mouth on one of Luna's nipples and started to suck gently as he rubbed the other and she moaned and she moved her fingers through his hair.

The bond they shared was showing them exactly what they each liked and wanted as Brian through of his shirt and took his pants in a quick move. His kissed his way downwards as Luna started writhe from pleasure and her moans grew louder. He reached her panty covered core and he put his mouth on it and sniffed firmly through the fabric of the one thing keeping him from his treasure.

Besides them Neko and the projection were kissing as they were touching each other both naked, Neko held his tool in her hand as she moved it up and down as he held had two fingers up her pussy. Neko went down on her knees and gave the tip of his penis a kiss and then started to suck on it. The projection moved a hand to the back of her head and started to pet her as the other hand went towards the lower end of her tail.

Brian had removed the panties from Luna and was currently on his knees licking and fingering her pussy, he was enjoying the fact she tasted like honey and everything pure. Luna stopped and pulled up his face to hers and kissed him and pushed him over as she grabbed his penis. She looked at it and was a bit amazed by the size of it. Just like Neko she kissed the tip and slowly inserted it in to her mouth.

Both girls were giving him all their love for him as he returned it in equal force to them. He let out a moan as he suddenly came inside their mouths as they both for some reason expected it to happen and drank it all up. He looked from Luna to Neko and saw them nod at him as they both positioned themselves in the position they wanted. For Neko it was on her hands and knees as Luna laid on her back both facing the other way with each other's face above the other.

They started to kiss each other as Brian and his projection positioned themselves at the entrance of each girl and slowly penetrated them. They stopped at the barrier and saw the girl were still kissing each other with a look of pure pleasure on their face as they quickly plunged in and kept still for a bit. They stopped kissing for a little while and then started to kiss each other again as few tears leaked from their cheeks.

Brian and the projection took the kissing as a sign to continue as they started to move again and both girls were moaning and touching each other. He could feel their pleasure of the bond and he felt his grip on magic grow stronger as the crystal in the room started to shine even brighter almost like the sun. They didn't notice when they started to float as they continued their love making for a few more minutes.

After a few more thrusts both Brian's came as the girls had another orgasm and the fell on top of each other and the projection disappeared. The lied beside each other with Brian in the middle as they looked at each other and the girls gave Brian a kiss on each cheek. He smiled and hugged them closer to him. "Want to go again?"

-Lemon end-

After two hours of love making both Luna and Neko fell asleep as Brian moved from the bed and looked at them with a smile. He silently teleported himself as far as possible in to the forbidden forest. He stood in a large field at the end of the forest and he looked up at the sky with a smile as magical tendrils started to twirl around him and surrounded him. Suddenly it started to flow in to him as he absorbed without any problems and as sudden as it came the energy was gone.

Brian cracked his neck and fingers as he stretched his hands to the side with his palms facing up. He let out a wave of controlled magic as it surrounded the world looking for information about the world its self. Like a computer Brian was absorbing the information at a fast pace and sifting through it looking for relevant pieces of information.

He smiled as he found information about the boy-who-lived and he-who-shall-not-be-named, but also information about others that could prove useful in the years to come. He quickly teleported back to the room he was sharing with the girls as they were still sleeping and he took his place with them again. The next morning would be interesting that was all he could say.

-In the great hall in the morning-

Brian and Luna were both eating and talking to each other as they both had a hand on each other thigh. The door to the hall opened as a small figure walked in wearing white robes with cat ears on her head. She walked towards Brian and Luna who smiled at her and moved so she could next to Brian. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment.

At the Gryffindor table both Hermione and Harry were looking at the three with a smile, because it was thanks to Brian that Harry didn't have to compete in the tournament and that they were a couple. Two certain red heads weren't happy with the arrangement of them being together as a certain old man had promised them riches and fame. Said old man wasn't looking happy and rather a bit crispy this morning.

We have to be honest you wouldn't be happy if part of your hair was burned off by an explosion in the middle of the night. He also didn't like the holes in one of his favourite robes or that the sorting hat was laughing at him because of the fact his beard was now a fifth of what it usually was. Who did he blame you ask? He blamed it all on that mysterious new boy that that Lovegood brought with her.

Suddenly a large commotion was heard as a big flood of owls flew through the open windows of the hall dropping the latest issue of the daily prophet on the tables. The professor with the greasy hair got a few in the face as they slipped from the owls claws as he flew backwards hitting his head against the floor. Everyone was too busy reading the latest news to notice the injured man on the ground.

 _The daily prophet of 31_ _st_ _of October._

 _Yesterday at night a powerful blast of magic was send across England as every wizard felt it go through as magical animals were all freaking out. The blast seems to have originated somewhere from around Scotland near Hogwarts. The exact source of the blast can't be pinpointed, but few people are speculating that it was sign of he-who-shall-not-be-named. People have all noticed that certain books and parchments were seen glowing throughout the whole land._

 _Should we worry about this? Is the Dark lord returning? Or is this reporter talking nonsense? Find out in the next issue of the daily prophet._

 _-See page twelve for more speculation on the mysterious magic wave-_

 _-See page nine about the upcoming Triwizard tournament-_

 _-See page 21 about the boy-who-lived-_

Everyone the hall felt the wave last night as some of them loved the feeling of it or were laying in pain coming from their left arm. Brian and his girls were too busy enjoying each other company as the rest of the hall was either eating or reading the prophet. Hermione pointed towards Brian as Harry stood up and pulled her towards the threesome.

Brian noticed the two of them walk towards them as he looked at them with a smile as they held hands. "Brian you don't happen to know anything about the wave of magic yesterday?" Hermione whispered to him as he looked her in the eyes with a twinkle and a knowing smile. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and gave Brian a hug, he wasn't surprised he knew he was going to get a form of thanks from the bushy haired girl. "Thank you for helping Harry."

After breakfast Brian joined Luna in some of her lessons as he tried not to show off in his use of magic. Luna knew her love would beat anyone if it came to her or Neko or any of his friend. At the end of the day they returned to the hall of requirement for a bit more fooling around and to go to sleep in each other's arms.

-Chapter end-


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Brian woke up in the room of requirements in a king-size bed with both Neko and Luna cuddling up against him. All three of them were naked underneath the blanket as they spent most of their nights with each other. No one missed Luna from the dorms as they usually just ignored her anyways, because to most of them she was just a weird girl. Brian liked the weird part of her, because he knew it was true mostly.

"Brian?" Luna whispered to him as he looked down towards her towards her where she was lying on his chest. "Yes love?" She looked at him with big grey eyes which had a dreamy look in them. "Can you explain to my why you can use magic so well?" He nodded and prompted himself up against the head of the bed against the wooden end, he made sure not to disturb Neko as he pulled Luna up with him.

"Magic is an old source of energy much older than most energy types in the world. As there are many speculations about how it came to this world." He started to explain to her as she nodded while cuddling even more in to him. "There is this legend/rumor that magic originated from the time the planets were made and that it's simply left over energy from the gods."

"Back before the first mages started using words to use this energy it was all simply a matter of your will and you could do anything you wanted." He summoned breakfast for them as he felt Neko wake up. "It's only the last two thousand years that people with the ability to use this energy started to use words to regulate the use of what they called magic."

"In my mind magic should be used freely without words or wand and could be done the way it always was used." He summoned a radio and disassemble and reassemble it and then turned it on as some 90's music started to play. "It sad that it only takes two thousand years to forget how to use something to its full advantage."

Luna nodded a grabbed a few pancakes and started to tower them as she put things between them, ranging from cheese to ham and some strange things. Brian copied her as Neko made her own tower of pancakes. It took them a while to get out of bed and take shower as it involved a lot petting and other mature stuff, but eventually they did make it towards luna's class.

Halfway through the class there was a knock on the door as a student walked in and told Brian to come with him for the weighing of the wands. He nodded and gave Luna and Neko a kiss on the cheek and followed the boy. They entered a room where the headmaster and some teachers were standing as a woman was standing to side with quill and paper in her hand.

"Ah Brian you're here, we can finally begin with the weighing ceremony." Dumbledore said as he motioned for an old man to come forward towards the champions. Brian noticed that Fleur was still pretty pissed at him and that Cedric was giving him a look of wariness/fear. The old man called Olivander called Fleurs name and started to inspect her wand.

"Let's see… Rosewood and… O my a veela hair." Fleur nodded and said that it was her grandmothers. "Nicely polished and in well condition." Olivander said as he produced a few flowers from the tip of the wand.

Next up was Cedric as he gave his wand to Olivander. "Ah one of mine… Ash and Unicorn hair." He flicked it and produced a bunch of sparks. "In very good condition although it could use a thorough polish."

Viktor hand his wand to Olivander and the man looked at it with a critical look in his eyes. "hmm… Hornbeam and dragon string...good combination." He used it levitate a vase from one table to another. "Splendid condition if I say so myself."

And finally it was Brian's turn as they all looked at him and not seeing his wand. "Your wand please Brian." He nodded as he held out his arm and his staff came in to his hand and he twirled it around a bit as it changed in to wand with a green tip. Olivander raised his hand towards it as he was amazed at how beautiful and powerful it felt, but as he tried to touch the wand it flew up and floated in front of Brian.

"NO! You can touch! Only master is allowed to touch!" A bunch of soft voices said as the green tip glowed a few times and then the wand hung still in the air. "Fascinating…" Was the only words Olivander could use as the others stood shocked as the wand actually talked to the old wand maker. "Be nice and let the man walk around you to take a look." If you listened closely you could hear it huff, but it flew forwards nonetheless.

"Where did you get this fine piece of work?" Brian looked at him and looked the old man in the eyes as he smiled. "I made it myself." As soon as the words left his mouth the teachers in the room started to call in outrage as a mere student couldn't make a wand. Brian looked towards his wand floating there as it the green tip started glow red and it suddenly let out a wave of magic that silenced everyone. "SHUT UP!"

Brian smiled at the wand and smirked at everyone in the room as they felt the sheer power coming from the wave and it wasn't even psychically linked to Brian. Olivander looked like he was in heaven as he never felt anything like that before and he started to move around the wand as the tip started to turn a slight pink. "Hmm…what is it made of If I may ask?" He asked as he looked closely at the tip of the wand as it turned even pinker. "Shinju wood and a soul emerald."

"Shinju wood?" Olivander asked as he never heard of that type of tree before, but he did hear of a Soul emerald from people that visited him from the east. "God tree wood." Brian said with a smile as he stroked the side of his wand and the green tip glowed on and off. Olivander nodded and said that all the wands were in order.

Dumbledore wasn't happy as he looked at Brian's wand with jealousy and greed. 'That wand can't be better than mine! I wield the wand of legends!' Thought the old man, but even with his shielded mind Brian heard the thoughts and smirked as he suddenly felt a disturbance. "LUNA!" He suddenly yelled as he looked towards a part of the wall and quickly flashed away leaving everyone shocked behind.

 **-Another part of the castle-**

"Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood, all here by yourself." A blond haired boy with two grunts sneered at the young blond who sat on a rock in the forbidden forest near Black lake. "So your boyfriend is the fourth champion, must have cheated himself in to it." He was trying to rile her up as it was working on the normally calm girl, because who was he to talk about Brian. She tried to ignore him, but what he did next was the fools own fault.

Before Luna could react Malfoy quickly shot a body binding curse at her which he followed by a silencing spell. "Goyle, Crabbe! As gift from me for being such good "friends" go have some fun with little Looney is here." They looked a little hesitant as they were intimidated by Brian. "Don't worry that boyfriend of hers can't do anything to us or else I'll just call me father to deal with it."

With new found courage they walked towards the girl and started to rip at her clothes as she tried to yell, but because of the spell that was put on her nothing came out. Her robes were torn and her blouse was ripped from the front as they removed her skirt. Malfoy stood by as he smirked and felt confident that he would ruin the girl for Brian and break him as well.

Suddenly there was a loud crack and flash as Brian appeared next to Luna holding grabbing the two would be rapists by their shoulder. He looked at Luna and saw her crying as he felt his anger raise as the ground around him started to shake. "you dare?! YOU DARE TOUCH MY LUNA!?" He snarled at them with a roar as he threw them at a tree where they fell unconscious to the ground. Brian turned around to look at Malfoy who had look of pure fear on his face as he quickly read his thoughts.

"So you wanted to ruin my Luna's life? FINE! I will take yours!" He flew forward as Malfoy lifted his wand to cast a spell. "Avada ke- " Was all he could say before Brian was on him and held his mouth shut with one hand and the other with a thumb on his forehead. "Always talking about blood supremacy and being the best there is to offer? Let me take that away from you." Brian's eyes started to shine as Malfoy felt something lift from him as he felt himself become weaker and weaker.

Brian's eyes turned blue without any emotion as he threw the boy towards his lackey's. "People like you disgust me and don't deserve the power that you were gifted. Have fun being what you always despised… a normal human." He calmly walked towards Luna as every step he took still shook the ground near them as he felt a large signature of vile and disgust coming towards them. He looked behind him as he noticed a group of around a hundred ghost like creatures on the horizon.

They were send there to find the source of the wave of magic that everyone felt in the world and they were appointed by a pink wearing toad like woman.

From the knowledge he gained he knew these things were called Dementors as he stood over Luna's unconscious body with his arms spread wide as the creatures surrounded them in vortex like swirl. "You will not touch a hair on her head! I give you chance to leave this place or else I will take action!" The creatures stared at him with hungry gazes as they suddenly flew forwards towards them. "Fine! You want my emotion?! THEN HAVE THEM!"

He pointed one hand towards the oncoming Dementors and the other just above his heart as he said the words for the one spell he enjoyed to use the words for. " **EXPECTO PATRONUM!"** A bright silver light started to manifest on his hand as tendrils came from and waves of pure love and happiness started to emit from it. His thoughts of his love for his to girls feeding it with pure emotion and love.

The tendrils started to take shape in the form of a large humanoid creature that stood taller than the highest tree in the forest, it wore samurai like armour with a giant sword. (Think Susanoo from Naruto)

The patronus swung its sword through the oncoming Dementors and did the impossible as it Destroyed all of them. Brian nodded at his patronus as it disappeared and he lowered his arms and kneeled towards Luna as he moved a piece of hair from her face. She started to stir awake as she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile which he reflected.

"You came for me." She said as she raised an arm towards his face and stroked his cheek. "Always love, Always." He bent forward and they kissed just cherishing the moment as they forgot about the three boys that were unconscious next to a tree.

 **-Few minutes earlier inside the great hall-**

Everyone was looking through the windows towards Black lake as they saw a light come from the forest next to it. Suddenly they felt a chill as a hundred or more Dementors flew over the school towards the light, most of the students started to cry from the bad memories. Suddenly there was this bright light and waves of magic coming from the forest that flowed through the castle as it felt like pure love and happiness.

They suddenly saw this giant silver humanoid like creature appear as a few students and fore most Harry potter and Hermione recognized it as a patronus. The sword it carried sliced forward as it cut through the horde of Dementors destroying them to the shock of everyone and the teachers. Harry and Hermione looked around and saw that Luna and Brian weren't there as they made their way towards the entrance of the great hall to rush towards their friends.

 **-Chapter end-**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning there is a slight flavour of lemon early on in this chapter. Nothing to visual, but still clear enough to understand.

 **-Chapter 5-**

It's been a few days after the events of the Dementors attacking Brian and Luna in the forbidden forest. Hermione and Harry found the two of them as Brian was holding Luna and they noticed Malfoy and his cronies lying to the side unconscious. They quickly went back in the school unnoticed as several auror's arrived at the place in the forest trying to find evidence of what happened there.

The school remained in a dazed state as most of the talking about the giant silver creature killing the Dementors. Malfoy and his cronies were interrogated by some ministry officials, but were let go after his father came in and talked to them. They were given a formal warning not to be there again and resumed their duties of bullying and oppressing.

In the days following the events Brian, Luna and Neko were inseparable as they remained closer to each other then usual. Well the girls kept closer to Brian, but he felt the same about them as he wanted to keep them safe. Neko was taking it hard and blaming herself as she quickly expanded her reach with the new found power in the core crystal.

She could now reach out with her powers over the total length of the forest so she could sense everyone and everything in it. The creatures in the forest also felt a foreign entity flowing over them as some of them enjoyed the feeling, but the darker creatures shivered at the feeling of "light".

Dumbledore was under the most pressure from both the ministry and the school board as they were keeping him from fixing things for the greater good. Harry had been spending too much time with that Granger girl and spend almost no time with Ronald anymore and seemed to be evading him like the plaque.

Dumbledore just couldn't understand the change in Harry attitude at all it was like since the arrival of that Brian boy he lost all his power over the boy. Now the boy wasn't even part of the tournament and even worse now that brat Brian was part of it! He knew that the boy had something to do with the power that flooded the castle on multiple occasion for the last two weeks, but how he didn't. He would figure it out even if he had to go to the extreme for the greater good!

 **-Present time-**

"O hi Brian." Said Hermione as she entered the library and walked towards the table that the young man was sitting at. "Hey Hermione, how are you?" He said as he pulled his hand from underneath the table without her noticing. "I am fine, what are you doing up so early by the way? And alone at that."

"Well I enjoy to read a lot and some of these books are really interesting." He said as he showed her title of the book he was reading and he shook slightly. Hermione took the book and was careful not to close it by accident. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them." She read a she looked at the page he was reading about dragons and didn't notice him move his right arm underneath the table.

"So why are reading about dragons if I may ask?" He looked at her with a smile as he took the book from her with his left arm. "The first task of the tournament is going to be against dragons." She looked at him with wide eyes as she grateful of the fact that her Harry wasn't in the tournament any more. "Really dragons? What kind of idiots are they let you guys face dragons!"

Brian shrugged as he did ask that question himself, but just told himself it must have been some kind of idiot who thought of it. "I honestly don't know, but the fight isn't going to be problem." He said as he continued reading about the dragons and sometimes you could see him twitch slightly as his eyes filled with hunger and lust slightly.

"What are you going to do then?" She asked with a tone of fear as he looked over the top of the book towards her. "Hgn… I'm going to wing it of course." She almost face planted, but luckily steadied herself just in time as she muttered something about cocky idiots and walked away towards one of the row of bookcases.

After she left Brian let out a huge moan and groan as he slumped down on the desk as two girls came up from underneath the desk. "You sure had a lot to give to us love." Luna said as she licked her fingers and Neko did the same as the cuddled up next him. "You girls are evil and I will be getting back at you for that." He stood up from the table as he grabbed both girls who giggled and teleported them all to the room of requirement.

 **-The day of the first task-**

"Welcome to the firs task for the Triwizard tournament!" Came a loud voice from some magical speakers. "The contestants are getting ready as we speak and will come out shortly. In the stands sat Luna and Neko with their hands held and fingers intertwined as they both were excited to see what Brian was going to do. Harry and Hermione were also there as a two red heads were glaring at them from a few seats away.

 **-Meanwhile with the champions-**

Brian was leaning to the side inside of the tent as he was reading his favourite orange book and the other champions were nervous. Cedric was slightly shaking as he tried to think of his girlfriend Cho and how he was doing this for her and stuff. Viktor was sitting on the couch with his hands in front of his face with a cold face, but Brian could feel the boy was nervous.

And there was Fleur who was hatefully glaring at Brian whilst she was nervous to the bone. Brian removed her ability to use her Veela allure freely, which was her trump card. She tried everything to get it to work again even going as far as trying induced mating potions, but whatever Brian did was stronger than that. She wrote her mother who didn't have a solution either, but she was rather interested in the boy's ability to do this.

'And then she took off her clothes and started to dance on top of the water as she directed chakra to her feet. She moved gracefully as she hummed a light tone and she allowed the moonlight to shin on her body. She moved her hands along her body giving every bit of herself a feel as in the bushes a young man with blond hair was watching her not knowing who she was. To him she was an angel as he lost his footing and stumbled forward landing on top of her.'

Brian stopped reading and looked towards the opening of the tent as a man called Bagman stood there ushering them to come with him. He closed the book and followed them outside on to the stage as the crowd started to cheer. Brian looked at where Luna and Neko were as they held up a sign to encourage him. 'GO BRIAN GO! Whether you win or lose you will still get lucky tonight!"

Some of the younger people were looking at the sign with confusion as the older ones were laughing. Brian had a small pink tinge on his face as she smirked at the girls and winked and blew them a kiss which they caught. Some of the girls in the stands were jealous and wished their boyfriends were like that.

"Ladies and gentleman it is time to start the first task! Each champion will reach in to this bag and pull out a dragon and which one they get they will have to face!" Excited cheers came from the crowd as Brian had a sense of foreboding as he looked up at the sky. "First up is Cedric Diggory!

Cedric Diggory tackled the task first, against a Swedish Short-Snout. He used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. He was partially successful; the dragon took the bait, and Cedric went for the Golden Egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric, and burned his face. Cedric retrieved the egg, however, and passed the task.

Second was Fleur Delacour, who faced a Common Welsh Green. She enchanted the dragon to sleep, but while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set her skirt alight. She extinguished the flames, and retrieved her egg.

Viktor Krum was third, facing a Chinese Fireball. He used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs.

 **-Brian's turn-**

"After all those wonderful performances let's give it up for Brian!" The announcer said as Brian walked out on to the field as a Hungarian horntail was waiting for him. Brian smirked at the dragon as he spotted the golden egg in the nest behind it. He put his arm down his pocket and searched for a moment as he pulled out a handkerchief and he tied it around his eyes.

The crowd was a bit baffled at why he did this, but it was the next thing he did that really had the crowd going and his girlfriends in a light shock. He moved his hand in a come and get I motion as he stood there silently and the dragon blew smoke from its nose and it started to move towards him at a high speed.

As the dragon neared Brian summoned his staff and twirled it around as he move out the dragon's path and struck its legs as the staff shined a bright red for a moment. The huge beast tripped and fell to the floor as it crashed in to the barrier keeping it inside. Brian turned his towards the beast as he smiled at it with his back turned to it. "Is that all the giant lizard has in store for me?"

The dragon suddenly flew up and went as high as possible and suddenly started to plummet to the ground as it fired a blast of fire towards Brian. Brian moved the staff above his hand and started to twirl it really quick and a maelstrom of water came from it, dissipating the fire as the water cut in to the dragon's skin like a through butter. The dragon fell to the ground and skidded right to a stop in front of Brian who tapped a finger on his nose.

"Bad dragon." He said with a giggle as he held out his hand towards the nest of eggs, focusing on the gold one he levitated it towards him. The dragon stood up and looked at the human that defeated it as it sniffed and walked away back to its cage with its eggs. Suddenly the sound of something breaking could be heard as it turned its head and noticed the barrier fall. "Go and live." A gentle but strong voice said as it quickly flew off in to the sky.

The whole crowd was in shock as the dragon left and Brian walked towards the entrance with a smile as he took of his Blindfold. At the tent Luna and Neko were waiting for him as the quickly ran to him and hugged him. They both took a turn to kiss him as a cough was heard and a medi witch stood there. She motioned for Brian to come with him as she quickly did some diagnostic spells and told him that he was good the go. He quickly walked to the stage as he promised his girls some alone time with added bonuses. "Ladies and gentleman! It is time to round up the scores of the first task!" Ludo bagman announced.

First up was Cedric's score as a bunch of colour full numbers left the judges wand's a few points were deducted for the burn so that Cedric's score was 38 points out of 50

Second was Fleur as again numbers shot from the wand She received 34 points as he tactic wasn't flawless.

Krum's total score was forty points as most of the eggs were trampled when he blinded the dragon.

Finally it was Brian's score as the numbers went up he smirked at the scores. He got a total of 43 points with the lowest being a six.

"After the first task the leading champion is Brian!" The crowd cheered and Brian caught a few things that were thrown at him. These were mostly harmless things like teddy bears, enchanted pictures of a few girls and 2 sets of panties that recognized as they came from their girlfriends. He grinned as he thought that it sometimes was good to be him.

 **-Chapter end-**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Warning-**

This chapter contains a lemon. If you do not want to read this I have placed a start and end for it. Just look for "start lemon" and "End Lemon"

 **-Chapter start-**

Harry was walking through the halls as he thought of what he just heard at end of his transfiguration class with professor McGonagall. They were told that in a few weeks times there would be the yule ball and that it would be opened by the champions.

Harry really wanted to ask Hermione to the ball, but he was worried that he wasn't going to live up to her expectations. He didn't know how to dance and didn't know who he could ask to teach him. He was still pondering as a soft serene voice said his name and pulled him out of his stupor. "Hello Harry."

He turned around and saw Luna standing there with her back against the wall as she smiled at him. He took a close look at her attire and didn't know what to say about what she was wearing. "Luna? Are you wearing a mouse onesie?" He looked at the ears and the tail as he noticed a prominent feature of the onesie and he blushed. "And is that a flap where your butt is?"

She twirled around once and tilted her head to the right to look innocent. "Do you like it? Brian gave it to me." He shyly nodded and thought of what sort of onesie would cute for Hermione and if he should be her one… maybe even with a flap. "But enough about me, what were you thinking so heavily about."

He took a moment to respond thinking if he really wanted to tell her and decided that it might help bring up ideas. "I wanted to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball, but the problem is that I don't know how to dance." She looked to be thinking for a moment as she suddenly smiled and pointed behind him. "I have an idea." A male voice said to him as he turned around and stared in to a set of blue eyes.

"Keep looking closely." Brian said as he stared at Harry and started to insert his knowledge of dancing slowly in to the others boys mind. "Almost there." After a few more seconds he closed his eyes and Harry held his head, because of the slight headache he suddenly had. "The headache will be over in a few minutes, so now stopping being a wuss and go ask that girl to the ball." Harry nodded and walked away them as Brian walked closer towards Luna.

 **-In the school Library-**

Hermione was reading up about some stuff as she was a bit distracted by thoughts of a certain raven haired boy asking her for the yule ball. After hearing about it during class she was excited for it, because it would be a true romantic experience for her and Harry. She was roused from her thoughts as she suddenly heard a deep cough behind her as she turned around and saw the Durmstrang champion standing there.

He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow at his sudden appearance as he stood there with an aura of pride. "You are Hermione?" He asked in a thick accented voice as he tore apart her name. "Yes, why are you asking?" She asked as he gave her a thousand watt smile as she tried to look anywhere, but as his face as he still had some leftovers in between his teeth. "I would like to go the Yule ball with you."

She looked a bit shocked and disgusted as she looked at him as he had his eyes closed with a smug smile. "I am sorry, but I have a boyfriend who I am sure is going to ask me." She saw his smile falter as it turned in to a look of disgust as he walked up to her trying to look intimidating. "I am certain your "boyfriend" isn't as popular as me." He said as he grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her towards him.

She let out a yelp of pain as she tried to pull away, but he was stronger than her. He grabbed her chin and tilted it upward as he tried to kiss her, but suddenly he felt something hard hit his cheek. Hermione fell to the ground and landed on her butt as she looked up at her saviour.

There he stood with his green eyes emitting power as they were shining as his right arm was still forward from the punch. "Are you okay, Mione?" Harry asked as he held out a hand towards her as he kept his eyes on the fallen form of Viktor.

She took his hand and he quickly pulled her up as she hugged him tightly and he had his face in her hair as she cried on his chest. "Thank you Harry." She said as she looked up in to his eyes as she was captured by them and he tried to speak, but she quickly kissed him hard and passionate. They quickly made their way to the nearest broom closet as they forgot all about Viktor.

After their long make out session Harry raised up his Gryffindor courage and asked her to the ball. This got him a solid yes with a confirmation kiss as he danced a victory dance inside his head.

 **-Earlier with Brian and Luna-**

Harry walked away from the two of them as Brian took a step forward and started to pet Luna's head. "It looks fantastic on you." He said with a big smile as she stood there with a blush on her face. "Thank you…" She said in shy voice as Brian tilted her head upwards and gave her a kiss. He pressed her gently to the wall and she wrapped her arms around his head as they started to make out heavily.

"Want to try something naughty?" He asked as he removed his lips with a small trail of saliva between them. She nodded shyly as he quickly pulled her towards an empty broom closet and performed a bit of magic to hide it from plain sight. He closed the door after they stepped in and conjured a small orb of light and sticked it to the top of the closet.

He already started to enjoy the small amount of space the two of them shared and started to kiss her again they were quickly in the same position as before.

 **-Start lemon-**

She licked the bottom part of his lips as she asked permission to enter and he let her. Their tongues mixed as they started to roll around each other as Luna moved one of her hands down wards and started to stroke his penis through his pants. He felt her ministrations and moved his hand to one of her breast and started to knead it gently. "Mhmm…." She let out as they both continued to kiss as Brian lowered his other hand towards her sex.

The fabric of the onesie was just thin enough so that it felt like he was touching her almost directly. She figured he willed this himself as she felt him slowly rub her. She slowly lowered the zipper of his pants as she felt his erection through his boxers and slowly removed her other hand his head. She used her finger to free his cock and started to stroke him as her other hand fondle his balls.

He let out a grunt as he felt her small and smooth hands move over his length as he moved his hands to her back on to the flap. He undid the buttons and let the flap fall to the ground. He placed both his hands on her butt and started to softly massage them and she continued to stroke him. Little did they know that a certain cat girl stood outside watching the action through a hole.

Neko was also in a onesie and this one was themed after a cat without ears and tails as she supplied these herself. She had one of her hands down the front part of the onesie as she softly played with herself and was purring. The smell coming off her two mates was intoxicating to say the least as one smelled as sweet as honey and the other like power.

Inside the closet Luna was on her knees as she licked Brian's length and he was underneath her as he licked her most private part. She felt him softly pull on the tail of the onesie and felt another round of pleasure as it felt like it was a part of her. She took the head of his penis in her mouth hand started to suck on it.

Neko had enough of just watching them and softly opened the door and entered and was surprised to still find generous amount of space as crouched and started to massage Luna's breast. Luna was first a bit startled at the hands on her boobs as she looked to the side with Brian's penis in her mouth and noticed Neko.

As Luna continued and slowly took more of his penis in her mouth Brian slowly moved on his hands towards Neko's unclothed privates. He gently moved one of his fingers inside her and started to pump it in and out. Neko felt Brian's finger in her pussy as she bent forward until her head was next to Luna's and she started to lick the girl's cheek. Luna looked to the right as she let Brian's penis go for a moment as Neko took her in for a kiss.

Both girls were softly moaning it to each other's mouth as Brian continued to pump in to them with his fingers. Both girls suddenly let out a cry as they both came and Brian started to lick his fingers. The quickly took turns in giving Brian's penis attention, after two minutes Brian grunted and let out a stream of cum on both of their faces. They licked each other clean as she they shared a mental nod and Luna turned around with her sex hanging over Brian's.

She lowered herself on his penis as she let out a moan of pleasure and Neko moved her head towards Brian's head. They started kissing as Luna kept her movement and Brian met her every time with a thrust. Brian kept pumping his fingers inside Neko as she was softly meowing in to his mouth as Luna let out a silent scream and fell forward on top of Brian. She quickly shifted to side as Neko mounted him with her back facing him as he sat up and put her in a doggy style position.

He started to thrust in to her as Luna went between their legs and started to lick Brian's penis and Neko's clitoris. Neko's nails went in to the wood of the closet as she kept yelling out in pleasure. Brian felt her walls clench down on his penis as they both came together with a moan of pleasure. The collapsed on to the floor as they quickly cuddled up to each other as much as the space allowed them to.

 **-Lemon end-**

They kept panting for a couple of minutes as they quickly tidied each other up and straightened their clothes. They opened the door to the closet and quickly made their way towards the room of requirement. The door appeared almost instantly as they entered and sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

Brian took a breath and stood up from the couch and kneeled in front of Neko and Luna as he took one of their hands. "Would you both like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" The girls were instantly upon him as they both hugged him tightly on to the bed and kissed his cheek. "So I take it this means yes?" They nodded in to chest as Neko moved her hand and replaced their clothes with their nightwear. They all fell in to a sleep full bliss.

 **-Chapter end-**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's note-**

Sorry for the late update I've been a bit busy lately.

 **-Chapter begins-**

Figuring out what was going to happen during for the next task wasn't as hard to figure out as Brian thought it would. He was going to ask Neko for information, but decided to do things a little more fairly so he and Luna tried to figure it out themselves. They opened the egg and heard a loud screeching sound that Brian tuned down as Luna recognized it as the sound of a Grindylow on land.

They stuffed the egg and head under water and listened to the singing as it told them what the next task was going to be. Someone special to the champions was going to be taken and they would have limited time to retrieve them from the bottom of Black lake. The gears in Brian's mind started to think of who of his two girls would be taken from him as his mind immediately latched on Luna.

He wasn't worried cause he knew she would be fine with the magic of their bond protecting her from any really harm. He had much more important things to focus on as the Yule ball was today and he needed to prepare. Luna and Neko were already getting ready for the ball as they went in to the village to get somethings done at the last second. He summoned a tuxedo for himself with two roses in the right breast pocket.

 **-Time for the ball-**

Brian walked towards the entrance of the Ravenclaw common room and the eagle was going to ask him for a riddle, but Brian just moved his hand and the door opened. He walked in to the common room as he saw a bunch of younger people standing there reading or writing. Some of them were looking at him as they saw his tuxedo and how handsome it made him look. A bunch of girls in the room sighed and the boys were giving him hateful and jealous looks.

He waited a little while for the girls to arrive as he heard some nose from the top of the stairs and he saw something that took his breath away. Both girls were dressed in two beautiful styled dresses each coloured to match with their eyes as they also wore make up on their faces. Both girl looked stunning and he enjoyed them standing there fidgeting on their heels as they held hands.

"You girls look beautiful." He said as he gave them a smile which they shyly returned. "You're looking handsome as well Brian." Luna said as she walked towards him and linked her arm with him as Neko took the other side. Together they walked towards the ball room as candles lit them up all the way there. When they arrived at the entrance they were last to arrive and went to stand behind Hermione and Harry who smiled at them.

Hermione was wearing a pink gown as Harry wore the standard dressing robes which were neatly put on him with help from his girlfriend. "Brian why aren't you wearing dress robes?" Harry asked as he noticed Brian's tuxedo and was bitt jealous of the fact he got to wear something like that. Brian heard the surface thoughts and snapped his fingers as Harry's robes changed in to a suit complete with a lily in the breast pocket.

Harry heard a gasp and he looked next to him as his girlfriend's dress was changed in to a beautiful violet colour and her hair was in a beautiful braid. Harry stared at Hermione as she twirled around as Brian summoned a mirror and the raven haired boy couldn't look away. Their attention was soon taken away by the arrival of professor McGonagall who looked at Brian and Harry.

"Mister Brian and Potter why aren't you in your dress robes?" She asked as Harry fidgeted a little and Brian raised an eyebrow. "You know it's according to tradition that you are meant to wear dress robes." She raised her wand to change their clothes to the correct attire as Brian let out a small burst of magic that short circuited her wand and it crumbled in to pieces. She stood there in shock as her trusted wand disappeared and the champions and their dates walked past her through the door.

Fleur was looking at Brian and his girls with rage and jealousy as she found herself wishing she was at Brian's side. After all the events that happened between her and Brian her Veela mind started to think of him as a potential mate. Unknown to her is the fact that Brian could sense these thoughts coming from her and smirked at her.

They walked in to a giant room as the centre was completely open for them as they took their place. Because Brian had two dates with him he was going to switch out between them during the first dance. He would start with Luna and then after a little bit switch to Neko and so on until the first song was over. "Welcome to the Yule ball! The champions will open it with the first dance!" Dumbledore announced as the music started.

All the champions started to dance, but for some of them their looks weren't aimed at their partners. Viktor was looking at Harry and Hermione with a look of jealousy and anger thinking why she couldn't just have gone with him instead of that glasses wearing loser and Fleur was looking at Brian and Neko who were dancing.

Brian was switching every 30 seconds with his girls so that they would get an equal amount of dancing time. The song was almost over so he pointed a finger at the band and they quickly started a different song and Brian decided to have some fun. The song that was playing was "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion (Idk why I chose this song…it came to me.). Brian made a copy of himself and it started to dance with Luna who looked really happy. They didn't notice that the other champions already left the dance floor.

They only had eyes for each other as both Brian's smiled at the girls as suddenly the roses in their breast pockets started to float out of them. The petals started to remove themselves from the roses as they started to twirl around them. Brian's smile grew wider as the girls started to smile and they came closer together. Both girls were now holding their own Brian close to them as they kept dancing and the rest of the hall was silent.

It seemed like both girls had the same idea as they kissed Brian/the clone and they didn't care if anyone watched. The song ended as the hall remained quiet for a few seconds as Harry and Hermione started to clap and the rest of the hall song followed. Brian and his girls quickly took a seat at a table.

The clone disappeared and Brian sat down with Luna on his right and Neko on his left who were both still clinging to his arms. They ordered some food by just saying what they wanted and started enjoying the remaining time together as they shared a couple of dances and kisses. Eventually the evening ended and they went back to the room requirement and the girls showed Brian how much they appreciated his effort.

 **-A few days later-**

Brian was trying to connect himself to the big cluster of energy again as he sat in a lotus position on top of a rock near black lake. He would've done this earlier, but his body still needed to get to its peak again. Why was he doing this you ask? Well he used to have this ability before he was crystalized and it gave you the ability to do some very cool stuff.

People think that some types of energy are only native to one area, but their wrong it's connected to the entire universe and also not just to one universe either. There is an area between universes where all energies come together to roam around freely and only the strongest or those destined can connect to them.

Think of how people like Jean Grey of the x-men can use the phoenix force, but in another universe it's someone else who connects to it. Another is an example where Goku gets super Saiyan god and in another Vegeta gets to be it first. All energies are located in one area and can as I said before be used by anyone who truly needs them…or sometimes for a party trick.

"There you are" Brian mumbled as he found the connection to the universe with the all the types of energy as he started to concentrate on finding the correct one. A red aura started to flare around him as he felt an unstoppable power enter his body. "Perfect." He said with a wide smile as he let go of the power and teleported back to the room of requirement.

 **-Day of the second task-**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE SECOND TASK!" The announcer called out to the people who were seated on the stands surrounding a part of Black lake. The champions stood on the docks together with the heads of the schools. They were all wearing bathing suits except for Brian who stood in his Hogwarts robes.

"EACH OF THE CHAMPIONS HAS TO DIVE IN TO THE WATER AND COLLECT THEIR HOSTAGE!" The announcer said as Dumbledore said a few words and a gunshot sounded. And three of the four champions jumped in to the water. Brian stood there for a moment and snapped his fingers.

His clothes changed in to some sort of atmospheric diving suit as he started to be surround by red energy. "I've always wanted to try this." He crouched slightly as the suit was quit manoeuvrable for its size. "Mister Brian? What are you doing if I may ask in such a monstrous suit?" Dumbledore asked as he neared Brian. "What? Can't you see?"

"See what?" The old fool asked in confusion. "I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH." Brian shouted as he shot forward walked in to the water as it didn't even slow him down. Some of the muggle born students were who heard him say that line were either looking in awe or laughing. Dumbledore just stood there bewildered as the young man ran off in to the water.

Brian was running on the bottom of the lake as he shot forward through the water. He saw the beginning of the village enter his vision as a few of the Grindyglow's tried to attack him. Their spears broke on his armour and didn't even stop him. They tried standing in front of him, but just ran through them as he saw the poles the hostages were hanging from. He was Luna and quickly pulled her off and he made the suit slightly bigger on the inside and teleported her inside with him.

He waited a bit longer as Cedric and Krum saved their hostage, but he didn't see Fleur at all. After 30 minutes of waiting where in Luna woke up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He teleported Fleur's hostage towards the surface on to the dock and he started running back as he spotted a few Grindyglows surrounding a human like shape and bumping in to it.

Brian quickly took action and told Luna to stay calm as he ran in to the middle of them and grabbed Fleur quickly and rushed up to the top of the lake. He broke the surface and quickly put fleur on the ground softly as he reversed the suit in to his robes again. He held his hand over Fleur's chest as a green light surrounded her body. "Return."

The young hostage of Fleur woke up at this point and quickly rushed to her sister's prone body and hugged her. She suddenly felt an arm around her shoulder as she looked up to stare in to her sisters eyes. The little girl cried in to her sister's chest as they shared another big hug and Fleur looked at Brian and nodded with a silent thank you.

The points were summed up and Brian came up first with 43 points for the way he saved his own hostage and rescued another champion and hostage. Next up was Cedric with 40 points for the quickest time and his nice execution. Krum got 30 points because he killed a few of the Grindyglow by accident. Fleur got no points because she didn't return with her hostage.

 **-Chapter end-**

I'm not sure if Fleur will end up with Brian or not…I am leaning to no and just let it play out as a crush. Untill the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Author's note-**

It's been a bit more than a month since I've updated the story and would like to apologize for that. Had a lot to do and in the back of mind I wanted to start as soon as my Internship started again. (Which is today.) I will start updating this story again and will try to do this on a weekly basis.

 **-Chapter begin-**

It has been a few days since the end of the second task where Brian saved Fleur and her sister. Since then the French champion hasn't stopped glancing at him whenever they saw each other. Brian was already worried about the fact she would get a crush on him and he hoped it would be over soon, but it didn't so that's when this happened yesterday.

 **-Yesterday morning-**

Brian walked in to the office of Dumbledore and took a quick look around as Fawkes landed on his shoulder and started to rub her head against his cheek. He quickly started to pet her on the head as she let out a screech of happiness. He looked towards the table in the centre and saw the Delacour family and Dumbledore sitting at the big desk as they looked at him. "Hello? I was asked to come here?"

Dumbledore got out of his daze as he coughed and moved his hand towards mister Delacour. (Imagine a French accent whenever he talks, because I am not going to try and replicate that.) "Hello mister Brian." The man said as he extended his hand and Brian shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet the man who rescued my beautiful girls." Both girls blushed at the praise they got form their father.

"The reason we asked you to come here is to full fill the life debt my eldest daughter has with you." Brian raised an eye brow as the man said this and immediately understood what he was going to get offered. "I would like to give my daug- " But before he could finish his sentence Brian interrupted him. "No thank you." Everyone stood in shock as the young man declined the offer before it was finished.

Miss Delacour was angry and her Veela allure started to radiate from her as she stood from her chair. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT IT WOULD MEAN IF YOU DECLINE?" She yelled at him as her husband tried to calm her down as Fleur had tears running down her cheeks. "Yes and that's why I am going to do this." He said as he eyes started to shine and he looked at the faint line connecting him with Fleur as he erased it.

"There nothing to worry about anymore." He said with a smile as everyone looked bewildered at the young man separating the link. "Fleur you're a beautiful girl, but I have no feelings for you and I like for us to be friends." She looked up at him and ran at him and gave him a powerful hug. "Thank you, Thank you." She said as she glowed for a moment as the block on her powers was released. She felt her Veela abilities coming back to her as walked back to her parents with a smile.

Brian took the opportunity to walk away and let the rest of the situation die out.

 **-Present time-**

Brian was sitting on the ground with a pile of books next to him as he was reading one and Luna sat behind him on a chair playing with his hair. Neko was laying against Brian's side as she softly purred in her sleep. Brian closed the book he was reading and went to pick another one as he found one with an interesting title. "Hmmm? Game guide?" He opened to the first page as something popped up in front of him.

"Start questing mode?" He moved the book around a bit and then shrugged and threw it backwards and picked another book. The book landed a bit farther away from them as it fell on the head of a blonde ferret looking boy who took it and inspected it. "Game guide? Questing mode? I got to show this to my master." He quickly moved as Brian had a smirk on his face.

Harry and Hermione walked towards the trio as the brunette decided to ask Brian something that was nagging at her for a while. "Brian? What exactly is Neko?" She always felt a familiar vibe coming from the white haired girl and new she wasn't completely human as the cat ears are an indicator. Brian looked up from the book he was reading as he closed it with a finger in between the pages he was reading.

"Well short answer: She's the visual representation of the entity called Hogwarts." He looked proudly at the white haired girl that was sleeping against him as he patted her head. "But honestly she is much more than that. She is a complete soul in magical body." Hermione gasped as she understood what he meant as she read a lot of books about this.

"Didn't the founders once stood still and thought of what sort of impact all this magic would have on the castle they made? She started as a sentient magical system to protect students, but she quickly started to learn." He moved Neke so she was in between Luna's legs and he stood up and walked towards the window. "Every student that is or ever has been has felt her presence when they first come here or when they need her the most."

"Do you think it's a coincidence that teachers often know where there is trouble? No, it's her moving them towards the source." He leaned against the wall as Luna was playing with Neko's ears who was rubbing her cheek and against the blonde's leg. "Soon…She will be complete and have her own real body." He said as Harry and Hermione gasped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"How are you going to do that?" Harry asked as he started to understand the situation. Brian sighed as he looked at them with a smile. "As soon as the situation with He-who-has-no-nose is over I will leave this place together with the two of them." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean leave? Like go out of the country?" He shook his head and put his hands together and pulled them apart slowly as he showed them a small portal.

"No a completely different world where her Soul can manifest in a new body and she can enjoy a few years of a normal life." He said as Neko started to wake up and listen with her eyes closed. "But won't she get sad that you guys aren't there in the beginning. " Brian looked at Neko as he smiled. "She will know that we are coming to her and that we will always be there."

Neko jumped up from the ground and quickly tackled Brian to the ground with a passionate kiss. "Thank you Brian and you too Luna, I love you both." She said in a soft voice as tears rolled over her cheeks and she buried her face in Brian's chest who hugged her. Luna quickly moved over to them and hugged Neko from behind and gave her a soft kiss.

Hermione and Harry shared a look and quickly moved away to give the three some space.

 **-Meanwhile in a different location-**

"Master! Master!" Draco yelled as he ran up to the small form of his Lord in the arms of Peter Pettigrew. "What do you want?" A voice asked as yellow eyes looked at the boy who held out the book he found. "I found this book and I might think this will help you get rid of that Brian boy and Potter." Babymort motioned for the boy to come closer so he could take a look at the book himself. Draco opened it and Voldy could see the question and looked at it for a second and accepted the questing mode.

He saw his list of "stats" and faintly knew what they meant. "Leave me be for a few hours." He said as Draco nodded and Pettigrew put him down in to a crib like thing. Voldemort started to read all the tips and slowly put some of the free points he got in to his strength skill and he felt himself grow stronger. He smirked as already started to plan his next steps as stared at particular skill: Resurrect from death x1.

 **-Chapter end-**

This chapter is a bit shorter than normal as it is more to explain some things and act as filler between the second and third task. Next chapter will be the third task and after that there will be a small transition chapter to the next part of the story.

For those who read it, Yes I gave Voldemort a game book just to make things a bit more…fair (nah) and fun.

Stroke33 Out.


	9. Chapter 9

I promised I would try to update this story weekly, but because of how busy it's been at my internship I haven't found the time to it. So I am sorry for the late update.

This chapter is a bit random with some of the events that happen. (I just felt being weird.)

 **-Story start-**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE FINAL TASK OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild with excitement. "AS YOU CAN SEE ENTIRE QUiDDITCH PITCH HAS BEEN TURNED IN TO A GIANT MAZE!" The whole crowded went "Ooooh" as lights started to shine on the maze.

The champions stood at the entrance of the maze as they were waiting for a signal to enter. Brian would enter first and after him Cedric and Fleur and then lastly Victor. Brian stood there reading a book as Fleur stood next to him reading one of the books Brian gave her. If you looked closely you could see her blushing and giggling from time to time. Cedric stood there slightly nervous and Krum was a little miffed because he had to go last.

"CHAMPIONS READY TO START!" Dumbledore said using the sonorous spell to enhance his voice so that everyone could hear him. He shot of a spell in the air and Brian walked in to the maze at a leisure pace.

 **-inside the maze-**

Brian was walking through the maze without a care in the world as he took in his surroundings and listened to the music coming from the earbuds in his ears. He crouched down to take a look at one of the flowers on the ground as a massive claw swiped over his head just nearly missing him. "Fascinating…the entire maze is made out of native flora and fauna." He stood up and walked away as something big was following him without him knowing.

Brian moved his hands over his head as he kept on walking and jumped over a puddle of water as a hand swiped under his legs. Brian landed and kept walking as he saw a spiders web in the distance. He formed a fireball in the palm of his hands and pulled his arm back unknowingly setting on fire the fur of his would be attacker. He threw the fireball as it hit the spider web dead on and it disintegrated in to nothing.

The furry creature behind him started to panic as it tried to put out the fire and it started running and It started to set on fire parts of the maze. The maze was quickly trying to repair its self but soon gave up and kept the open sections open and put out any existing fires. Proving that even magic gets tired of its own shit at some point.

 **-At a cemetery-**

"Pettigrew! Is everything ready?" A masked voice asked the rat animagus as we could see him move around frantically like a chicken without a head. "Almost master!" The hooded figure sat on a throne made out of the bones of his relatives as he tapped his fingers on the arms of it. "Is everyone accounted for?" To his right on her knees was a female who was slightly whimpering… or moaning from the power the figure was emitting. "All known members are here Master~" She said in a husky tone as he moved a hand over her head and petted her.

'master noticed me!' She screamed in her head as it boomed over all the other voices in her head. Instantly her mind was filled with all the things she could do with him now that he had a new body. She hoped he would call her "pet" and use some… tools on her. After so many years it is safe to say that Bellatrix Lestrange was one fucked up individual.

- **Back with Brian-**

Brian was still walking through the maze as he came up to a female sphinx who was looking at him with interest. "Hello mor-" She tried to say but Brian just held up his hand as he removed the earbuds and shoved them in his pocket. "Hello! How are you!" He said in a cheerful voice as he smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow. "I am fine?"

He nodded and the next thing she knew he summoned a giant table with a big cup of tea in front of her and a small one for himself. She looked at the cup a bit weary but she noticed him drinking from his own and so she took a sip of hers. It was her favourite kind much to her shock as she kept sipping at it. After a while her and Brian started to make some small talk.

"And then I told him that I would turn him in to a hamster if he didn't stop bullying my girlfriend." Brian told her as she nodded whilst taking one of the cookies Brian summoned. "It seems you love your girlfriends very much it seems." He nodded and two white wisps started to swirl around him and the started take the form of a cat and a snorkack. "More than even you know, my lady."

She petted his head and smiled as she moved away from the table showing the open space behind her. "Go…before I change my mind." He nodded and unsummoned the table and everything on it. He bowed to the mighty sphinx and walked through the opening. But before that he hugged her and she hugged him back softly.

 **-meanwhile with Luna and Neko-**

Luna was sitting with Neko between her legs as she was sporting her big lion hat as Jim poked his head through the manes. They were both eating some pancakes that Brian made for them that morning. All around them people were watching the big screen like thing as they watched the champions walk through the maze.

Fleur was running away from a few hobgoblins that were placed in the maze and Cedric was firing some curses at a few spiders that were trying to eat him. Viktor was glaring at a part of the maze wishing it would just burn a hole through it "Stupid maze" he grumbled. Brian was nearest to the centre of the maze according to maze map.

In the crowd people were shocked of the events that happened. From the amount of luck Brian had and his meeting with the sphinx and hugging it! Dumbledore was amazed at the young man seemingly doing these things as he slowly let his jealousy flow over him that he had for Brian. The disguised Crouch Junior was laughing on the inside at the boy that thwarted his plans. He was happy his master figured out how to resurrect himself without using Potter's blood by using that strange book.

 **-back with Brian-**

Brian could feel the cup at the centre of the maze quickly approaching as he rounded a corner to suddenly hear a weird wheezing noise coming from seemingly nowhere. The sound its self-filled him with hope and sounded more like a song then just a random noise. In front of him a blue police box started to materialize as the door opened and a girl ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

The girl had brown hair that went to her shoulders as she locked eyes with him and in a brief moment Brian could feel a faint connection with her. She moved forward and gave him a kiss as she put her arms around his neck and he quickly kissed her back with his arms around him. She removed her lips and whispered in his ear. "Clara Oswald…remember me." She said in soft voice as they stared at each other one last time. "Babe…which such a memory I couldn't even If I tried." He grinned at her as she smiled back at him and quickly ran back in to the blue box where an older looking man was looking at him.

The door closed and the box started to disappear again as he could hear a gentle voice reach out to his mind. "I will see you soon again… king…" The box was gone and he stood there still smiling as he was excited to know what would happen in his future. He did notice someone with white hair and blond hair in the background when the older man was looking at him.

He walked on as he suddenly heard some commotion as he heard yelling and screaming. He ran towards where the sound was coming from and he saw Viktor standing over an unconscious Cedric with a smile. He pushed his arm forward as a force of magic pushed from his hand as it quickly changed in to wind.

Viktor who was about to kick the broken form of Cedric was suddenly flung away by a force of wind and crashed in to slightly harder part of the maze as he fell unconscious. Brian clicked his fingers as Viktor was transported away with a white light. He walked towards the fallen form of Cedric and checked his pulse, it was faint but he was still alive. He put his hand on Cedric's chest as a pulse of white light started to go through the boy's body.

Cedric's chest started to go up and down immediately as Brian clicked his fingers again and Cedric was also moved away from the maze. Outside the maze the med wizards ran towards the two boys and saw they were only unconscious and bruised.

Brian walked to the centre of the maze and erected a ward around the cup so that no one else would touch it. He cracked his neck and moved his hand towards the cup and as he touched it he got pulled away. After this around the corner came Fleur who stepped on a little trap Brian made as she was teleported out of the maze as well.

 **-With the crowd-**

The crowd watched the boy erect a ward around the cup and himself as he touched the cup and disappeared but didn't appear on the podium. Everyone was freaking out and talking about dark lords returning and stuff. Brian send his girlfriends a message that shouldn't worry and they would be fine and he would see them in a bit.

 **-With Brian-**

Brian landed gracefully on a chair as he looked in front of him to see people in black standing at the sides in a straight line. He looked to the front and saw a man also in black with a bone mask sitting in a bone throne with a menacing aura around him. Brian conjured a can of red bull in to his hand and took sip as took a relaxed sitting position with one leg on the other and leaning backwards.

"Welcome to my home…Brian." The man said as he stared Brian down who looked unimpressed by the display in front of him. "Hey Tommy old boy!" Brian waved at Voldemort as the other man just kept walking towards him threatingly. "Too long you have been a torn in my sid-""It's only been a few months.." "-es but that doesn't matter now, because I finally have the power to defeat you."

He waved his hand in front of him as Brian was suddenly shackled to the chair he was in as Voldemort turned his back to him not noticing Brian take another sip from his red bull. "You see… one of my followers found a rather special book…" He started to tell as his minions were staring at Brian as he conjured a table with some food on it. "Mast…" One of his minions tried to say, but stopped as Voldemort kept talking. "This book allowed me to do some extremely… useful things."

He waved his hand as a staff appeared in his hand and he twirled it around still not facing Brian who was eating a nice steak. "This book gave me something called "skill points" I could invest in these things called stats." He said as he turned around to see Brian still shackled to the chair. "I invested my first point in to intelligence and I could feel myself get smarter and be able to learn faster."

Voldemort turned around again as Brian (Once again free from the shackles) conjured a table with a bowl of pudding in front of him. He started to eat the pudding as Voldemort continued his monologue. "After a lot of training and spending time in timeless space trying to gain more strength. I have finally reach a level where I can beat you." He turned around to see Brian just finish his pudding and looked to the sides to his minions sweating.

Brian put the bowl down and noticed Voldemort staring at him as quickly wiped his face. "Sorry…you were saying?" Voldemort got angry and charged at Brian and suddenly his fist grew to four times his face as he punched Brian in the face. Brian was blown backwards as Voldemort's minions cheered for their master. "You are nothing more than a child beaten with one punch. How you've caused so many problems is what I'm wondering."

 **-At Hogwarts with the crowd. –**

The screens that were focused on the maze suddenly switched to a view of the cemetery and what was going on there. As the crowd started to freak out as they heard the name Voldemort. They all noticed a hole with a pair of arms coming out of it as Luna and Neko got worried. Suddenly the screen with the map changed in to text. "Let me show you…. REAL POWER"

 **-With Voldemort and his lackeys-**

Voldemort was laughing loudly as he was enjoying the fact he just defeated his foe as he suddenly felt the ground tremble. "Do you really think that you can defeat me? You are but a measly speck of dust when it comes to me." The fallen form of Brian started to rise from the ground as he looked down at Voldemort.

"I have seen and done things you wouldn't believe…" He said as electricity started to emit from him slowly and his eyes glowed. "Let's get rid of the bystanders shall we?" Brian moved his hand over the battlefield as all of Voldemort's minion started to yell and disappear to end up in a cell that appeared in front of the maze at Hogwarts.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Voldemort yelled in anger as he felt the connection to his minions fade. "I freed them from their burden." Voldemort let out a yell as he burst forward with speed as he tried to kick Brian in the head, but Brian grabbed his leg and shoved him away. Voldemort started concentrating as he started to gain more power and started to grow.

Brian cracked his knuckles as he exhaled and inhaled and opened his eyes suddenly as a surge of energy went through his body. They both dashed forward and collided mid-air as they both started to punch at each other, but no one was getting the upper hand. Voldemort moved backwards as he held his hands cupped behind him. "A…VA…. DA…. KEDAVRA!" A beam of black light flew from his hands straight towards Brian who stood there.

Everyone who was watching from the screen froze in terror as nothing can stop the killing curse…well let's see about that shall we.

Brian watched the curse come towards him as he spread his arms like he was going to catch. The curse blasted straight in to him as he pulled his arms and legs together. "Funny thing is… I didn't even sting." He said as he smirked at the dark lord who was sweating. "Impossible!" He screamed as he looked at Brian who still had his arms and leg together. 'I'd rather say…improbable."

Brian stretched his legs and arms as he yelled and beam of white energy shot from his stomach and hit Voldemort dead centre who could only blink as it passed straight through him. Brian landed on the ground as he watched the dark lord stand there for a moment as Voldemort suddenly screamed in pain. Dark objects that were connected to him started to glow and one by one blew up in to nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort felt his last connection to his piece of soul in Harry Potter die as said boy suddenly collapsed with a smile on his face as his girlfriend started to tend to him. Voldemort felt himself suddenly fall apart, atom by atom. His eyes met Brian one last time and Brian saw the last bit of the real Tom Riddle smile at him and mouthing the words thank you to him.

Around Brian everything that was created by Voldemort started to fade away as he walked towards the fallen cup and pick it up again as he teleports back to Hogwarts. The feed on the screens at the maze suddenly broke away as Brian appeared at the beginning of the maze. Everyone was staring at him as he gave them a wave and smile letting them know everything was alright.

The crowd started to cheer for him winning the tournament and defeating the dark lord once and for all. Suddenly he was tackled by his two girlfriends who were kissing him all over his face as he hugged them back. "Tomorrow is time for a new adventure…" He whispered in their ears as he smiled at them, but for now he had to face the press.

 **-End chapter 9-**

This chapter is slightly longer because this ends the "Harry Potter" Part of this story. I am still thinking of what I want to do next: Doctor who or High school DxD.

I would like to mention that I am not a great writer of fight scenes, but I tried and it's something I will learn to do over time.

I am not going to promise a update soon, but I will be updating this story. I really like writing this so far and I will be damned If I stop posting at all.


End file.
